Fate Stepped In
by ALRose
Summary: "It seems we're made for each other buddy. And I don't know about you but I'm not going against Fate." HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

This story makes me laugh every time I think about it. It came from a true event in my life when a friend asked me about what I do and she's not the type you would think would be curious about things of that nature. But obviously, it's for the Yu Yu Hakusho world so enjoy!

Did you know? Leonardo Da Vinci invented the scissors.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Yu Yu Hakusho. Just the characters and plot I created.

Fate Stepped In

Chapter 1

Two years prior:

I stared at Keiko as she looked down at the table, a blush starting to grow on her cheeks. "Y-you want to know what?"

Keiko shifted her weight from one leg to the other in front of me. "Please don't judge me Aika. This is terribly personal and I don't need you making me feel worse about it."

Blinking, I stared at my cousin. "I wasn't trying to make you feel bad I was just caught off guard by your question."

Her blush deepened. "So, how do you do it? I mean Hiei is gone a lot and I'm sure it's," she paused, "great when he comes back but how do you keep yourself happy while he's gone? I know you're faithful. But I've known you since we were younger and I know you've always had a very high, um, sexual drive."

I bit my lip from laughing in my favorite cousin's face. So that's what this was all about. She was getting frustrated while Yusuke was in Makai.

"Well since you seem to have a problem," I didn't think her blush couldn't get worse than it already was but I was proven wrong, "I'll be honest and say that I use a vibrator when Hiei goes off to Alaric."

She looked at me shocked. "Don't you feel weird doing that to yourself? I mean it's a beautiful thing when it's given to you by the man you love but I just don't know if I can touch down there."

I smiled. "Keiko there's nothing wrong with masturbation. It's a perfectly normal thing. And I bet you anything that if Yusuke knew what you were planning; his business would probably be taken care of quicker to get back home to you. And it'll give him something to think about when he's gone," I added with a wink.

Keiko smiled as she started warming up to the conversation. "If you don't mind me asking but does Hiei know about what you do when he's gone?"

I nodded. "Yeah he's even helped me pick out a few things. We're very open with each other and I know that the most important thing to him is my happiness."

"That's sweet. So what exactly do you use when he's away?"

It was my turn to blush. "Um, Keiko I don't know if I want to share that information with you since you are my cousin."

She rolled her eyes. "Please Aika. I remember a time were you didn't care who knew about your sex life."

I nodded again. "Yes but that was before I met Hiei and he's very private about what we do when we're alone."

Keiko blinked. "Oh. I had no idea he was. That's something I would have never guessed."

I snorted. "Oh come on Keiko. He's very secretive about everything he does. How's his sex life any different?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought the guys joked around about that kind of stuff all the time."

I grinned. "Yeah and so do we girls but I know that even if Yusuke or Kuwabara were dead on with one of their jokes that Hiei wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing."

"Knowing what?" a voice sounded at the doorway. We both looked to see Hiei leaning against the frame, his arms crossed against his chest and a smirk on his face.

Keiko's blush returned as I grinned up at my mate. "That I'm an animal in bed."

He snorted and walked over to us. Sitting in the chair beside me, he looked between us. "What exactly are you two talking about?"

Keiko tried to stutter out an answer, clearly not comfortable with telling Hiei about her 'situation.'

"She wanted to know what I do for 'fun' when you're gone and I'm in the mood," I told nonchalantly told him.

Her jaw dropped as she stared at me in shock. I gave her my best, 'get over yourself' look before glancing at Hiei.

He was looking at Keiko. "I don't see why you're so embarrassed. It's perfectly normal to miss your mate that way when he's gone. He wouldn't want you to deny yourself pleasure just because you can't wait for him."

I smacked myself in the forehead. 'Note to self: never let Hiei handle a delicate situation.' I looked up to see him narrow his eyes at me. I shrugged before leaning forward to give him a kiss. "You know it's true so don't deny it," he smirked before pecking me on the lips.

Keiko looked between us before looking at me and pointing to her forehead. I nodded and she gave me the 'okay' sign.

"Well," I said getting up from the table. "I think I should show you the website I buy most of my stuff from so that you don't have to go into a store and deal with the crazy salespeople. That is until you can handle even looking in the window of said store."

Hiei snorted. "Didn't you work at a sex shop?"

I grinned at him. "Yes but I never said I wasn't crazy."

He shook his head before getting up as well and passed me to go to the refrigerator, but not before smacking me on the ass as he went. I squealed before laughing and grabbing Keiko's hand to bring her out of the kitchen and down the hall to our computer room.

I sat down on the big comfy chair in front of the computer and started it up as Keiko grabbed a random chair to bring over by me.

"I never understood why you didn't have this room for your library as well," she commented looking around the spacious room.

I shrugged. "I didn't want it too. To me a library should only have books inside and you should only be reading when you're in there as well," I told her thinking of the huge room upstairs that Hiei and I had turned into a library full of ningen and demon books of fiction and literature.

"Did you know Hiei found a demon children's book in Makai the last time he was there?" I asked her as I signed in.

"No you didn't. What was it like?"

I snorted. "Let's just say it made the horror films here seem like a children's movie."

She looked at me. "Does that mean you and Hiei want to start having kids?"

Double clicking the mouse over the icon for internet, I smiled. "He's always wanted a family of his own. He's just been waiting for the right person to come along that would help make that possible. He even told me that he never wanted to have children with anyone as bad as he did with me."

Keiko smiled. "That's sweet. I'm glad you guys are really considering. I just hope Yusuke is going to want kids soon."

I laughed. "Oh don't worry. He'll be ecstatic when you're pregnant. I bet he's always wanted a kid to teach all his moves to. And I wouldn't be surprised if you two had a little girl and she ended up being a tomboy."

She laughed as well. "Neither would I. So what is this site that you get your 'fun' from?" she asked as I clicked the browser bar and typed in the web address.

"Adam Eve dot com," I told her as the site popped up and so did her blush again. "Now I know it looks like a lot and very explicit but if you know what you're looking for, it gets easier and when they send you your stuff, they do so very discreetly. So if Yusuke walks in holding your box of goodies, he's not going to know unless you tell him."

"Did Hiei not know?" she asked staring mesmerized at the screen.

I nodded. "Yes well we had already talked about it and it had been the only thing I had ordered at the time. It was more of a shock to go downstairs to find him examining the stuff." I stopped myself from giggling at the memory of Hiei holding my new vibrator.

Keiko giggled as we turned back to the screen. "So what do you recommend for a first timer?"

Biting my lip, I looked at the categories and moved the mouse over to the vibrators. "I think you should start with something that doesn't require you to touch down there since you're not comfortable with this yet."

She leaned forward to see the many shapes, sizes and colors the site provided. "They don't look like much."

I grinned at her. "They may not but they sure get the job done." I scrolled down to find one I was sure would be perfect for her. Finding it, I clicked on it to show her. It was a simple pink vibrator with speed control. "This is what I would recommend for now. You can even get a pack of batteries and lube with it and it'll all come in one package."

Keiko looked at the screen before turning to me. "Why would I need to buy lube?"

I gave her a look. "Are you sure you're not a virgin?"

She glared at me. "No I'm not but I don't understand the need for it."

"Well, as you're aware, we girls take some to get, for a lack of a better word, wet down there for maximum pleasure. The lube will help to get things going faster because you don't want chafing down there, that's just uncomfortable. But I guess you can use your own saliva too."

She looked at me disgusted. "Why would you want saliva anywhere near there?"

I snorted. "What do you think is in Yusuke's mouth when he goes down on you?" Better to be blunt since being decent went out the window a long time ago.

I watched her blush again. "That's different."

"No it's exactly the same thing," I told her while shaking my head. "The only difference is that it's your saliva and not his.

Keiko shifted in her chair again. "I think I'll stick with the lube."

I nodded and clicked the batteries and lube in the suggestion box and clicked to order. I paused and turned to her as she dug in her purse for her wallet. "Do you want to buy nipple clamps as well?"

She looked up at me shocked before shaking her head. I shrugged and turned to the screen. "Okay but don't come crying to me when the girls aren't getting attention." She laughed as she passed me her credit card.

After typing in her information I turned to her and gave her back her card. "It'll arrive in about two weeks. Just in time for you when Yusuke has to go away again."

We both got up and left the room. I decided to leave the computer on so that I could check out the site later. Making our way down the hall, I turned into the kitchen to see Hiei leaning against the counter drinking from a water bottle.

Keiko excused herself to the bathroom so I walked up to Hiei with a smirk on my face. He watched me silently and put the bottle down on the counter as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You know, looking at all those sex toys has really gotten me in the mood," I told him as I ran my hands down his sides. He smirked at me.

"Really?" he asked as he put one hand on my hip and played with my hair in the other. I nodded as I slipped a hand between us and rubbed him through his pants.

I watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head before leaning up to nibble on his neck. The hand on my hip tightened its grip while the hand in my hair went to grab the back of my neck. He nudged me away from his neck and lowered his head to caress his lips on mine before capturing them in a slow sensual kiss that left me tingling and breathless. I moaned and felt him harden under my hand.

He smirked against my lips before moving away and walking towards the living room. I tried to catch my breath as I heard the toilet flush and the sink run. Keiko reappeared seconds later and thanked me again before stating she had to leave to do some errands. I bid her goodbye and as soon as the door closed, I turned and walked into the living room where Hiei sat on the couch waiting for me with a smirk on his face.

I walked up and straddled his hips before leaning down to place a kiss on the eyelid of his Jagan. I didn't even notice until now that he wasn't wearing his bandana. Shifting so that I could rub against his growing erection, I leaned forward to place my hands on either side of his neck and continue the kiss he had given me in the kitchen. I heard him moan as I began to move against him, his hands planted on my hips to keep me in place.

As the kiss got more and more heated, I started circling my hips in just the way I know he liked it. He moved away from the kiss to curse, his eyes squeezed shut. I moaned and watched his beautiful eyes open again and panted at the sight of the lust I saw in them. Moving my hands to his chest, I swerved my hips in a figure eight and before I knew it, I was on my back on the couch with a very horny demon on top of me. He kissed me once more before moving lower.

"Be gentle, I am only human," I whispered as he descended down my neck with open mouth kisses to his mating mark, fangs dragging across a sensitive spot. He growled against my skin.

"Being human has nothing to do with it. I know for a fact you like it rough," he said slamming me closer to him and pulling my hair to give him better access. I moaned at the pleasure/pain.

"In that case," I grabbed his face and brought him up to stare into his heated eyes. "Give it to me good you big bad demon."

He grinned, flashing me his fangs and got off the couch before slinging me over his shoulder. I squealed as my world went topsy turvy. When the spinning stopped, I was staring at my demon's very nice ass as he ascended the stairs to our bedroom.

"I'm liking the view from down here," I told him as I poked his ass. "Have you been working out?"

I heard him snort as he started down the hallway. I tried twisting to look at him. "You got a girl sweet cheeks?" I asked giving his ass a swat.

He chuckled as he returned the spank on my own bottom making me giggle. "Yes and she has been very bad and needs to be punished."

Hiei walked over to the bed and threw me on it before crawling up the length of my body to lie on top of me. I smiled up at him.

"I love it when you sweet talk me," he answered by growling again and kissing me roughly. Just the way I liked it.

-X-

A/N: The first of many. The next chapter is going to about how Aika and Hiei met. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of Fate Stepped In. Warning: there is alcohol and fire in this chapter and from experience I know the two don't mix (shivers). But enjoy anyway!

Did you know? Butterflies taste with their feet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just the characters and plot I created.

Fate Stepped In

Chapter 2

Commentary:

How did this all start? This romance between Hiei and me, you ask? How did a simple human that was the cousin of Keiko capture the attention of one of the strongest demons in Makai? Hell if I know. All I know is that I thought he wasn't even aware I existed but apparently I was way wrong.

This is the story about how fate stepped in and how we came together. Though I'm still wondering what he saw that made him decide I was the one. Maybe you can dear reader. Because I have absolutely no fucking clue and he's not talking. The bastard.

-X-

I wiped furiously at a tear that escaped as I punched in Keiko's cell number. "Come on, come on," I muttered listening anxiously to the rings.

"Hello?" sounded a male voice on the other end.

"Hey, Yusuke. Can you give the phone to Keiko please? It's kind of important," I told him as my foot started tapping against the hard wood floors of my kitchen.

"Oh yeah, sure Aika," he said. There was a muffled sound of footsteps and lowered voices before Keiko had picked up the phone.

"Hey Aika what's up?" she asked cheerfully.

I felt like snapping at my cousin because of the cheeriness but she didn't know yet so I couldn't. "I broke up with Kenji thirty minutes ago," I blurted out.

There was a stunned silence. "What?"

"I found out Kenji was cheating on me and I kicked him out of the apartment," the only funny thing about this whole situation was that the apartment was in my ex's name, not mine. And the fact that I kicked him out of his own place showed how much of a man he really wasn't.

"How did you find out?"

"I had my suspicions like I told you and about two weeks ago I called Kurama to see if he had some kind of plant that could help me and luckily he did and well, the plant did its job."

I heard her sigh. "Wow. That's just unbelievable," there was a voice sounding in the background. "Yusuke asked if he could be filled in."

"Go for it," I said sitting down on one of the kitchen stools and rubbing my forehead with my free hand.

I could barely hear her telling him since she probably moved the phone from her mouth but I had no problem hearing Yusuke.

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING, ROTTEN SON OF A BIT-," Keiko must have moved to another room because there was a click of a door shutting and Yusuke's screams were cut off.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked concerned. "I mean you live with him so obviously you're going to move out but where are you going to go?"

I smiled. "I'm way ahead of you. After I called Kurama, I started looking for apartments just in case and found a place. The landlord was nice enough to hold it for me for two weeks. I called him Tuesday when I found out about the cheating son of a bitch," I growled out the last part. "And ever since then I've been slowly packing up but now I just have a bit left and boxes all ready to go into my new place which is another thing I called about. Could you ask Yusuke to come over and bring your guys' trailer so I can put the rest of the boxes in there but also just in case Kenji comes back? I can handle him but you know."

"Of course. Just a sec," I heard the door open and Keiko telling Yusuke to shut up and asked what I had asked of her. "Oh, I only got out bringing over the trailer and he was out the door," she told me laughing. "He said he's calling Kuwabara and Kurama so they'll all be there soon."

"Alright thanks Keiko," I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"But hey, what about your other stuff that was in storage?" she asked.

"Taken care of already. I called Wednesday and they had it all in by Thursday afternoon. All the boxes where marked so they knew where to put it. The unsure boxes were put in the second bedroom so I can take care of it," I told her.

"And what are your plans for tonight?" she asked. A touch of uncertainty was in her voice.

"I'll probably unpack and have a few drinks, I don't know," I said shrugging.

"Oh no! I'm going to call Genkai to see if all us girls can't spend the night up there and if she says yes, I'm calling the girls and we are all going to get drunk and help you vent about the bastard," she told me, sounding proud that she thought of it.

"Don't do that! Don't drag Genkai into my stupid drama. You girls can just come over to my new place and drink."

"There will be no room with all those boxes! And besides, you need to get out of town and breath in some cleansing air," as emphasis she took in a deep breath and let it out.

I rolled my eyes as the door buzzed. I walked over and pushed to button for the guys and unlocked the door. "Okay, fine. But only if Genkai says it's okay. I don't want to ruin her night because of some stupid asshole."

The door opened to reveal a pissed off Yusuke and Kuwabara and a sympathetic Kurama. I waved.

"Okay. I'll call you back as soon as I get done talking to her."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye," I closed the phone and smiled at my guests. "Hey guys all the boxes are either in the bedroom, the computer room or the living room," I told them pointing them in the right directions.

Yusuke and Kuwabara went straight to work as Kurama came up and gave me a hug. I pushed my face into his neck and breathed in the wonderful smell of roses.

"I'm sorry Aika," he whispered in my ear.

I snorted. "Don't be. He's the idiot that did this to himself. I'm not going to let him hurt me anymore."

He sighed and leaned back to hold me at arm's length. Rubbing up and down my arms, he smiled sadly. "I just hate that this had to happen to someone so good and caring. He's really an idiot if he's letting you go."

"Aww, thanks Ku-kun," I teased him before wrapping my arms around his waist and squeezing. He chuckled and gave me another squeeze before releasing me.

We turned to see Yusuke carrying the five boxes from bedroom out into the living room; Kuwabara appeared seconds later with the three from the computer room.

"Hey, Aika. What do you want to do with this box," Kuwabara asked holding out one box that had 'memento's from Kenji' written in sharpie.

"Everything in that box is going to be burned hopefully tonight," I told him. I looked at Yusuke. "Keiko's calling Genkai to see if the girls and I can come up there tonight for a night."

He raised an eyebrow. "And to do what?"

"Get drunk and complain about the boys that did us wrong," I said shrugging.

Kurama laughed next to me. "Does that mean we can't come?"

I grinned up at him. "Of course you can. Only, don't be surprised if we turn on you. Well, Keiko with Yusuke and Shizuru with Kuwabara. You Kurama, are my favorite guy right now," I baby talked him while snuggling into his side and smiled when an arm wrapped around my waist.

Yusuke punched a fist into the air. "Sweet! I don't mind Keiko bitching since that bastard will be the one mostly talk about."

Kuwabara nodded. "Same here. I'm just glad to see you okay Aika."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Kuwa-kun. It means a lot to hear you say that. But don't worry, I won't cry until way later and it won't even be more than five tears. He isn't worth crying over."

Kurama's arm tightened. "You shouldn't shed tears over him at all."

I patted his chest before stepping away. "Thanks guys but let's get me moved out of this place and into my new place!"

-X-

It only took three trips to get all the boxes into the trailer. I sighed as I took off the key to the front and apartment door off my key ring and placed it on the counter.

I wasn't going to leave a note expressing my last thoughts to him; that would be just pointless. I said all that I wanted to when I told him I knew he was cheating on me.

That and all the little surprises I left for me to find. I was surprised none of the guys said anything about the holes in the wall.

I casted one last glance at the place that held three years of memories and closed the door behind me. I reached to front entrance and started for Kurama's car that was parked in front waiting for me (Kuwabara and Yusuke had already taken off to the new place) and felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I took it out to see Keiko calling. "Hello?" I answered as I got into Kurama's car. He started the car and drove in the direction of my new place.

"Hey, I talked to Genkai and she said it was fine to come over tonight," she said excitedly.

"Really? I was sure she'd say no," I said shocked. Kurama chuckled next to me, able to hear everything Keiko was saying with his demon hearing.

"Nope she said yes and I just got off the phone with Shizuru and she's getting together what she feels is necessary for a breakup."

I snorted. "Booze and her breakup CDs I'm sure."

"Yup. And Botan is coming. She even got Koenma to let her have two bottles of Spirit World wine," she told me singing the last few words. She knew that I loved that stuff after tasting it at hers and Yusuke's wedding last year.

"If I wasn't on board before, I sure as hell am now," I said practically jumping in my seat as Kurama pulled into an open spot in front of the apartment. We could see the other two waiting for us.

I got out and went to open the front door as Kurama went to help with the boxes. "Leave the one with the stuff from the bastard. I'm taking that one with me," I called back to them as I used a brick next to the door to keep it open and walked up the two flights of stairs to the hallway of my apartment.

"Oh, what are you going to do with that?" she asked as I walked up to my door.

"We are going to build a fire and I'm going to burn everything he ever gave me," I told her sticking the key into the lock. "But I'm going to go since I need to still get my car, so I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, see you later."

Opening the door and ending the call, I stepped out the way and into the kitchen as the boys started bringing in the boxes. It didn't take long and I thanked and hugged Kuwabara and Yusuke and told them they could come to Genkai's as well.

"Hey Kurama, could you bring me over to get my car? The bastard always had a car for me to use but now I want mine back," I asked him.

He nodded. "Sure let's go."

We all left the apartment and went our separate ways as Kurama and I went to get my car. Kurama came up with the plan of me bringing my car back to my apartment and driving me over to Genkai's.

"That would work out swimmingly. And if you don't stay the night like us, I can get a ride back from either Keiko or Shizuru," I told him loving that idea.

After we arrived at the impound, I paid to have my car back and drove it to my new apartment with Kurama following. He waited outside as I grabbed my overnight bag quickly from inside and ran down the stairs and to his car. After that, we were on our way to Genkai's.

We were about twenty minutes from the base of the temple when Kurama's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Whoa, you okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I just wasn't expecting the telepathic message from one of Yusuke's and mine old demon friends," he told me.

"Was he the short black haired one from the wedding?" I asked trying to remember all the demons I had met that night but only that one stood out in the telepathic category.

Kurama nodded again. "Yes that would be him. It would seem Hiei will be coming to visit tomorrow."

"Well, I don't know how much fun he's going to have listening to a bunch of girl's bitch about boys. Especially tomorrow when everyone is going to have hangovers," I said.

He chuckled. "I had already told him that but he doesn't seem to care since it's mostly his sister Yukina he wants to see."

"Ah," I nodded understanding. I remembered Yusuke telling me four months before the wedding that Hiei hadn't been to Ningenkai for four years and how excited he had been for his friend to be coming.

I didn't remember much about the guy except that he was a bit taller than my 5'4" (which had been a joke to everyone since apparently he had grown) and that he wasn't very social.

Kurama parked next to Shizuru's car and shut it off. Getting out we saw that Yusuke had arrived before us, so we started up to stairs to the temple. Along the way up, we had gotten on the subject of the plant he had used to spy on my ex when we reached the top of the stairs.

"Well," I started looking at Kurama. "Here goes nothing."

"I'm right behind you," he assured me with a smile.

I nodded before going in only to be bulldozed by hugs from Keiko and Botan.

"I just couldn't believe it when Keiko told me," Botan said releasing me as Yukina stepped up and hugged me. "I mean I can because he's a good for nothing jerk but still, doing that to you! It's unacceptable."

"Maybe we can get one of the guys to track him down later," Shizuru said coming up and giving me a one armed hug.

"I might have Kurama get Hiei to when he shows up tomorrow, you never know," I said laughing as Kurama walked past us and over to where Yusuke, Kuwabara and Genkai were sitting.

"To kill him?" Yukina asked. I laughed at how eager she suddenly sounded.

"And let him off that easy? No way, he's got some major bodily harm coming his way," I said with Yusuke and Kuwabara agreeing. I looked over at Genkai who was smoking. "Thanks for this Genkai, I really appreciate it."

She nodded. "Think nothing of it," she jerked her head towards the kitchen. "That's my contribution to the cause in there."

Curious, I walked over and saw five bottles of liquor sitting on the counter. Yusuke walked over and opened one and found me the biggest cup he could find and poured me a glass. Handing it to me, he poured another for himself and clanked his against mine.

"The first of many tonight," he said wrapping an arm around me. I laughed as he walked me back to the table and placed me between Yukina and Keiko. I took a big drink as Shizuru put in the first CD of the night. Soon the room was filled with the sound of Carrie Underwood – Before he cheats.

"Perfect selection," I said raising my glass to her. She grinned and tossed me a pack of smokes.

"I know that idiot made you quit almost two and a half years ago but how about you get back at him and start up again," she suggested before giving me a lighter as well.

I grinned as I pulled a cigarette out and put it between my lips. Lighting the end, I breathed in the smoke and coughed a bit as it burned. "Oh I missed that," I said exhaling. Genkai snorted and took a drag of her own.

"That's why I never stopped. Why quit something you enjoy?"

I nodded taking a quick drink before another drag. "I only did because he didn't like how it stunk up the apartment," I said rolling my eyes with my lungs still full. I breathed out and looked over to see a dark shadow in the corner watching me. I was about to say something when Kurama laughed.

"This song reminds me of what you said you did," he said gesturing to the stereo. I listened as the song was playing the chorus about what Carrie was doing to the guy's truck.

I grinned. "Yes, but I'm going to take her advice and find his actual car and do this since I do still remember the security code to the garage." I looked back to find no shadow in the corner.

"But can't he change that?" Botan asked.

"All I have to do is call up his dad and he'll give me the new one if he does," I said still grinning.

"That's right. He can't do anything without going through his dad first huh?" Yusuke asked. Yukina had gotten up and played waitress, placing drinks in front of everyone. I laughed as she set five shots of tequila in front of me.

I looked at a smirking Genkai. "I'm guessing this was your idea?"

She nodded. "You can hold your liquor well enough so why not?"

I laughed picking one up. "Why not? How about the major hangover I'm going to have tomorrow?"

Shrugging Genkai took one shot from the pile. "That's what the bottles of Tylenol are for," she said before throwing back the shot. I copied her and grimaced at the taste.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a hell of a night."

"So Aika," Kuwabara started as I picked up another one and pushed one in Yukina's direction. I knew of the Koorime's love for tequila as surprising as that was. "Can Urameshi and I go find and kick Kenji's ass?"

I turned from Yukina and smiled. "I'd be offended if you didn't," I turned to look at Kurama. "I'm sure you have something up your sleeves as well?"

He took a sip of his drink before nodding. "Yes I have a few seeds that I'll be giving him that'll plant nightmares in his head that will last for about two years."

Everyone stared at him in shock as I laughed. "Kurama, I think I love you."

-X-

After a few drinks and an immense want to burn something, the boys started a huge bonfire out in the back while the girls sat on the porch and watched.

I sat with a drink in one hand and kicking the box of mementos from my relationship with Kenji back and forth between my feet.

"Alright Aika," Yusuke said turning to me with his hands in his hips. "How would you like to do this?"

Smirking, I motioned Kuwabara over and told him to hold the box for me. After a bit of trouble standing up, I stumbled as close to the fire as I deemed necessary and turned to the others with Kuwabara at my side.

"I thought I would start with the pictures, since they hold the most memories," I said in a heartfelt way before pretending to gag. Taking a small box out of the bigger one, I opened it and took out the first picture. "Here we have a picture of our first date," I started showing the others like a kindergarten teacher showed their kids the picture after reading the page. "He took me to a very fancy restaurant probably to show me how much money he had," I smiled and nudged Kuwabara. "Too bad it was his daddy's money."

Everyone laughed as I was about to throw it in but stopped. "Hey. I look cute in this picture," I deduced before ripping myself from the picture, putting my half in my pocket and the half with Kenji in the fire making some cheer.

I began to do the same with all the pictures. I would tell the story behind them, like the one where Kenji got the stomach flu from the food at the carnival and how I won all my own stuffed animals and how Kenji only 'won' me a green monkey but really paying the man when my back was turned.

"Seriously how ugly is this thing?" I asked holding the monkey by its paw (Good story: The Monkey's Paw, google it). Throwing it in the fire along with the rest of the photos I turned to the fire to watch the green monkey sizzle to a black charred monkey. "Burn monkey burn!" I yelled into the fire making Botan laugh so hard she fell off the porch which got everyone laughing.

"Now," I said after everyone quieted down. "For the fun part." I smirked at a blushing Kuwabara, who could see what was left in the box and pulled out the first of five lingerie numbers. It was baby pink with black stitching. I held the number by the straps and made it dance while the girls gave out catcalls.

"For some reason Kenji liked lingerie that covered more," I said twirling the lace covered babydoll around my finger. "You'd think it would be sexier to see more of a woman's body?" I questioned while inside loving how Kuwabara was shifting around uncomfortable. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that same shadow watching me twirl to lingerie.

Deciding it was the alcohol getting to me, I flung the lace into the fire and watched as it was quickly consumed in flames. Grabbing the box, I threw all the contents into the fire before tearing the box into shreds (with Kuwabara's help) and threw them in as well.

The party continued on the porch where I sat between Genkai and Yukina and watched Keiko chase Yusuke as Botan was bent over laughing at the dazed Kuwabara on the ground. I couldn't remember how that all started.

I tried to breathe from laughing so hard, as I watched the antics in front of me. Yukina was using me as support as she put her hand over her mouth giggling. I snorted as Yusuke 'tripped' and fell to the ground as Keiko fell on top of him. He rolled them out of sight and I shook my head.

"They won't be back for a while," I said before moving Yukina to lean against the wooden beam on the other side of her. Standing up, I grabbed my drink and finished to small bit before turning to go inside to get more. I heard Botan shout to Shizuru to help get Kuwabara up.

Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed the bottle of Spirit World wine and started opening it as arms wrapped around my waist. I turned my head to see Kurama put his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm guessing you're going to leave?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes I have an early day tomorrow. So I should head back. I'll call you later in the week to grab dinner or something okay?" he said. I smiled at how considerate he was being.

Placing the bottle down, I turned in his arms and wrapped mine around his waist. "You don't have to do that."

"I know," he said leaning forward to place a kiss on my forehead. "But you're a dear friend of mine and I want to."

I huffed playfully and rolled my eyes. "Fine. Since you're being so pushy and played the friend card."

He snorted and kissed my forehead then my nose and the corner of mouth. "I'll call you tomorrow," he told me letting me go. I laughed.

"Don't call until much later," I said pointing at him. Well, his general direction. "I'm going to have the queen of all hangovers tomorrow and I'll be very cranky."

Kurama saluted me before stealing a kiss on my mouth. Turning, he walked away and towards to door. I closed my eyes and heard it open and then close before letting out a long sigh.

Opening my eyes, I jumped and grabbed my heart seeing a rather sexy looking man standing in front of me, staring at me. I recognized him as Hiei, one of Yusuke's friends from their wedding. "Good God I forgot how fast you were," I said laughing. He didn't say anything but kept looking at me.

"Is there something I can help you with," I could feel heat start to form under my cheeks at how intense he was looking at me. "Everyone is out on the porch if you want to join."

"I'm trying to see what the fox sees in you," he told me finally.

I quirked a brow. "If you're talking about that hug and kiss, you've got it wrong. He does that to me every time he drinks even a little bit. I think it's because the alcohol let's Youko take a bit of control. But he also does that to Botan who I know he likes and that's worse since he makes out with her. That kiss was more of a brotherly thing or something. I know that he only thinks of me as a sister so if you were wondering about tha-," I stopped rambling when he stepped forward, using his arms to trap me against the counter.

"I know that. I already asked him about it. I'm talking about the 'dear friend' part," he said pressing his body against mine.

I forgot how to breathe for a second. Hiei had asked Kurama about me? Was this a dream? A really, really good dream? "Oh," I said. I wanted to ask if he was jealous but thought not. "Because I'm cute?" I guessed.

He smirked. "True but I don't think that's right. And I'm not jealous since he only sees you as a sister."

I started to nod and stopped. 'Wait, did he just agree I was cute?' I asked myself watching Hiei's smirk grow wider and remembered he can read minds. I was about to retort when he grabbed my face with his hands and lowered his face to mine, kissing me.

I moaned and pressed closer, wrapping my arms around his neck. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue wanting me to open. I happily obliged and moaned again at the taste of him. 'Best dream I ever had,' I thought before going back to the kiss.

And here I thought he barely knew I existed, especially since he barely said two words to me at the wedding. I shivered as his hands ran down my neck, over my sides and grabbed my thighs. Lifting me up, he set me on the counter and pressed my lower half against his. I bit his lip as I moved my hands over his back and ran them down the hard muscles.

'God he's warm,' I thought feeling his heat. I knew that since he was a fire demon, his body temperature would be warmer than mine but damn was he hot.

He released my mouth with a growl and started giving my neck open mouth kisses. I gasped as he nipped a sensitive spot and shivered against him. I kept one arm around his waist and brought the other to his hair.

My head fell back against the cupboard as he ran his tongue up and down the length of my neck, his hands moving up to cup the bottom of my breasts.

"Hiei," I whispered when suddenly he stiffened. Wondering why he had stopped, I was about to ask him when he vanished in front of me. I found myself wondering what Hiei, if that really was him, was doing here when he wasn't supposed to get here until tomorrow.

I blinked as Yukina came stumbling into the kitchen. She giggled seeing me on the counter. "What are you doing up there?" she asked leaning against the fridge.

I looked at her and wondered if I had just imagined the whole thing. 'I need to stop drinking for now,' I said shaking my head. 'I did probably think up the whole thing. Damn alcohol.' I proceeded to leap from the counter but because my balance was off from drinking, I stumbled into Yukina sending us both to the floor.

We lay there dazed before glancing at each other and laughing. Slowly, I got back up and planted my feet before leaning down to help her up. Once she was up, I poured another cup full of wine and she grabbed another bottle of tequila.

Since she was a demon, her metabolism didn't register alcohol like a human's did so she was able to drink at least three bottles straight before she felt a buzz. Seeing as how this was her fifth bottle, I was sure she was feeling it by the slight flush of her cheeks.

Together, we walked with our arms around each other towards everyone not noticing a pair of red heated eyes watching from afar.

-X-

Chapter two is a go and three is on its way! Sorry it has taken me so long! I've been pretty busy and finally had enough time to write. Hopefully it won't happen again! REVIEW!


	3. Update

UPDATE~UPDATE~UPDATE~UPDATE~UPDATE~UPDATE~UPDATE!

Sooo…. I've finally got some writing mojo back and I'm making some changes.

Some new stories that I started developing all started to sound the same, even similar to this one, and I've decided to just combine all of them into one AMAZING STORY!

Actually stories. There's one about a human not actually being so 'human' *wink wink* and another of a human that gets dumped by Kurama and Hiei swoops in for the kill! …So to speak…

That one sadly has some Kurama bashing but that's explained and it's more of the girl's friends hating on him cause that's what friends do after a break up am I right?!

I'm not sure how long it'll take me to develop these stories cause more are pouring in but instead of cramming them all in my head, they're all in my computer BUT I'm focusing on my two new stories plus my other older stories that really need to be updated.

So that's why I'm deleting this story. It'll be back up because the first chapter of this story is actually in my 'Kurama dumps Human and Hiei Swoops In' story. ….I'm working on the title damn it… But obviously not until the future in the story.

If you're also following my other stories…. I'M SORRY! I'M TRYING AS HARD AS I CAN! THIS DAMN WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS ASS! But now that it's going away I'm putting my energy into these stories and NO MORE! NO MAS! That was my problem; too many stories with not enough time and only one person writing…

I'm leaving this message up for a week (possibly longer if I forget haha) so that you all get this and know I'm back and coming with some good stuff!


End file.
